THE GAME
by luddysencho9
Summary: A new game from Usopp and Luffy to Zoro. It'll turn zoro's life upside down,    A new game from Usopp and Luffy to Zoro. It'll turn zoro's life upside down,    well maybe just a little...


**A/N: hey thank you for choosing to read this story, I wish you all will enjoy reading it and by the way this story had been edited by my dear author "yukaoneechan"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ONE PIECE and never will, all rights goes to EIICHORA ODA-SAMA**

**On to the story**

* * *

><p>In the vast sea, there were our favorite pirate crew sailing for another adventure in the grand line their way to the new island,<p>

Lately they were been chased by the marines constantly, it is like they haven't rested or settled in an island for them to discover or buy some supply for long time.

"I am so bored" said Luffy

"Another empty day "said usopp who sat next to Luffy

"Nami, when will we reach the next island?" asked chopper

The 3 younger guys of the crew are happened to be sitting on rail of the merry go fishing as they did whenever they got so bored and have no new game to play.

Nami was sitting a few distances away from them in her white beach chair, "we will be reaching the next island in 2 days"

"Nooo way, for a whole week we were stuck in the sea, how can we wait for 2 more days" Luffy shouted in frustration and he fell backward on the deck of the ship

"***sigh* **alright than guys i need to get myself busy" with that chopper started to leave the guys and was in his way to the cabin.

"Where are you going chopper?" asked usopp

"I am going to do some medical researches just to kill the time"

"Alright then i need to do something useful too, how about you Luffy, any plans" asked usopp

"Hm? Not really, or maybe" he started to smile, he sat down, putted his finger on his chin and started to think, "we can do something fun together" with that he stood up and dashed his way to kitchen.

Nami and usopp sweat dropped "yeah, food is the only thing in his mind" stated Nami, "i am with you with that Nami"

* * *

><p>"Hey~ Sanji~ meshii~ (food)" lulled Luffy<p>

Sanji was chopping some vegetable to prepare today's lunch "if that's the only think you are here to ask for, you need to grab your shitty a** and get yourself out of here before i come and kick you out"

"Oh come on Sanji i need to eat something, haven't you heard of a saying that say if you are hungry-" ***BAAM*** before Luffy could complete his own made up theory, Sanji kicked him out of the kitchen.

In the other side of the ship, Zoro was training his usual workouts, "hmm Zoro why don't you come play with me" said someone, Zoro looked who is that person came to disturb him, "_as i expected_" thought Zoro.

It was Luffy with a shoe mark on his face, "distracted that ero-cook huh" asked Zoro

"Come on Zoro lets play together, please" pleaded Luffy

"Oh Luffy, i really don't get you, when will grow up" said Zoro

Luffy raised his eye brows "that's a hard question" answered Luffy

Zoro sighed and putted the heavy lifts on the floor and took a towel to clean the sweat off his face, "Luffy i am planning to take my afternoon nap so don't bother me"

"Booh, Zoro is so boring, i am sure you don't plan to sleep you just to do it every time without thinking" said Luffy furrowing his eye brows a little

"Go bother someone else captain" with that Zoro sat down and leaned his back on the mast and started snoring already

"I knew you don't plan" pouted Luffy

"_Tch whatever man_" thought Zoro pretending he slept already

Luffy just stood in his place staring at Zoro, "why do like to sleep for too long?" asked Luffy, Zoro groaned as a reply, "how do sleep in the nights?" and now Zoro get to his feet and started glaring at Luffy "if playing is what you need so badly, go to someone else who will happily, you are right now asking the wrong person because he need to sleep so badly " countered Zoro and now he started to climb up the crow's head to have his catnap serenity

* * *

><p>Luffy went to merry figurehead and sat there, boringly staring at the wide azure blue ocean.<p>

Usopp came out from the cabin and saw Luffy sitting on merry's head,

"Hey Luffy where were you this whole time"

"Asking Zoro to play with me, but he is so mean"

"Would it be so awkward to see Zoro jumping and playing like we do" asked usopp

"No, it's just a game" said Luffy

"The only thing he is good at is slicing" usopp commented

"And sleeping" mumbled Luffy, they both started talking about random stuffs and laughing every now.

"Remember when we told to chopper that there was a monster under the beds who eats the reindeers especially the blue nosed ones" smiled usopp. "Yeah it was a great time scaring him when he joined our crew" replied Luffy

"Hm this gives me some good game to play" said usopp while fingering his chin

Luffy blinked twice "what do you mean usopp, what game are you talking about" he asked

"Let us play with our dear swordsman who lacks some fun in here" usopp started smirking

"How do we convince him" asked Luffy once again not getting usopp at all.

"come closer and listen carefully" with that usopp leaned to Luffy's ears and started whispering in his ears, whatever usopp was talking about ,it made captain's smile grow wider with every split second that passes until it was formed with his usual toothy grin.

"Usopp you are smart" shouted Luffy while putting his arms above his air, "yeah I know that the cleverness I got does not match anyone because I AM CAPTAIN USOPP THE KING OF PLANS"

"Why we don't start dinner will be ready soon and I bet Zoro is having his usual naps right now"

"Let's do it" said usopp, and the two boys started running to the downstairs.

* * *

><p>When they reached the deck, Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the crow's head, he pulled himself upwards and was looking at Zoro,<p>

Meanwhile usopp went at the back of the ship to check what Nami was doing,

After a while Luffy and usopp meet up in front of the door of the girl's quarter.

"He is still sleeping" that's all Luffy reported.

"Nami is having a little chit chat with our doctor" said usopp

"alright I am going in then" said Luffy and opened the door, "do it fast, I will just knock the door if she shows up, all you need to do is hide somewhere" told usopp, Luffy nodded his head and went in the room and started to search something in the drawer, "not here" then he went to her table where she draws her map "not in here too, where she usually keeps them" he searched here and there but was no hope to find whatever item his searching, right now he was standing in front of her closet "that's the last place" he opened them and now was hunting trying not mess her clothes, he grabbed on a something and dragged whatever he was holding "a box" he said not knowing what is inside it, he unlocked it and opened it. "That's it" he smiled and then closed the closet, turned around and headed to outside the room.

He opened the door and saw usopp standing and guarding the room "pissst usopp, I got what we need" whispered Luffy while closing the door.

"Perfect, now our last task needed to be done" remarked usopp while looking at the crow's head, "I agree" with Luffy's agreement, they moved quickly to the crow's head.

When they have approached the crow's head, they both were looking at Zoro to make sure he was still asleep, Zoro was laying flat on his back, his head resting on his hands and snoring loudly indicating his heavy sleeping person.

Usopp not wanting to make any noise at all nodded to Luffy gesturing him to begin their final duty.

* * *

><p>"NAMI SWAN DINNER IS READY, I HAVE MADE YOU A SPEACIAL MAGNIFICENCE DISH FOR YOU and the rest of the idiots" declared Sanji<p>

Chopper, usopp and Luffy who were playing cards in order to wait for the dinner had all rushed to the kitchen. They all sat down started stuffing Sanji's appetizing food, alright that's only to Luffy, usopp and chopper were protecting their food not to get stolen from their food robbery captain.

"Here is the special dish that I made to my beloved Nami swan, I have loaded it with my love to you" crooned Sanji while placing the plate in front of Nami. She was fascinated what he made it for her.

"It looks delightful, thank you Sanji Kun" thanked Nami, "anything to my mellorine" said Sanji, of course with his love-mode. Ready for sitting in his place he noticed something, "where the hell is that marimo?" questioned Sanji

"Right in your face ero-cook"

Sanji frowned knowing who is the answered him, "YOU WANT To-" when he turned he was cut off by the figure standing in front of him "duel" finishing his sentence with a murmur.

The rest of the crew stopped whatever things they were doing seeing Sanji's reaction and looking at the figure in front

….?

They all stared at him with a blank face

"What's with all these looks" asked the figure

Chopper and Nami tilted there head to the left and said "have we meet you before"

"WHAT HELL IS WITH YOU ALL" yelled the mysterious guy, "hey, hey Mr. Okama marimo guy, what the hell are you doing in this ship, are you lost"

"LOST AND WHATS WITH THIS OKAMA THINGY, BASTARD ERO-COOK YOU NEED TO GET SLICED" then he unsheathed his sword and charged to Sanji, but Sanji blocked the attack with his legs.

Nami blinked her eyes and registered what just happened, "this argument, the fight and the 3 swords".

Now she narrowed her eyes knowing what is happening, she crossed her arms "Zoro" she said it angrily

Sanji stopped fighting and wondered what Nami meant "marimo, where the hell he is?"Asked Sanji

"Like I said, RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR FACE YOU DAMN ERO-COOK" and he was fuming in anger, sheathed his swords back,"whats with all acting so bizarre today"

Usopp and Luffy were giggling this whole time, chopper started wondering what happened to Zoro, Nami was glaring at Zoro and Sanji started laughing at Zoro, "what's funny, is there something on my face" asked Zoro irritated at the whole odd scene happening in front of him. Nami went and opened one of the cupboards and took a cooking spoon which Sanji uses them, "I wish this thing would answer your question" he took the spoon from her and used it to see his reflection.

He was frozen not believing what he is seeing, his face was painted with makeup, red glossy lip stick all over his lips, not done well it was all around his mouth too, powder was used too much on his face, eyes shadow was unbelievable, his right eye was green and left was blue, eye brows were drawn thicker.

Zoro was trembling now, veins on his forehead shows how angry he is in this very moment.

"Ow don't be sad Zoro, trust me you look so pretty now" Luffy complimented him while removing the tear from the intense laugh he had.

"Pretty, pretty you, you mistaken it with a clown" flattered usopp

"Okamarimo is you new title, it fits you so well, ha-ha" Sanji fell on his back while holding his stomach not taking it anymore; Zoro threw the spoon and rushed to the bathroom to wash off the painting in his face.

"is he going to be okay, I have a bad feeling about that" said chopper, "question, who did it" asked Nami, ''usopp and me, a small prank for him" grinned Luffy

"a small prank you say huh?" asked Nami, Luffy nodded ant then***BONK**BONK*** usopp and Luffy now were laying on the floor, thanks to Nami, "and next time you want to make a prank, STAY AWAY SROM MY STUFFS and chopper" chopper tensed from a sudden change of her reaction, "ye-yes Nami"

"It is best if you go out of here, soon it will be a disaster" she said and went out of the kitchen, "***gulp*** she is scary" he said and went out too.

Luffy and usopp sat down on the kitchen, "uh, it hurts so much" said usopp while taming the limp on his head caused my Nami's punch, "you know I like Zoro's expression and the way he ran away from here" said Luffy

"Now his pride is gone" chuckled usopp

"Shiishiishii yeah, from now on we will tease with okamarimo" announced Luffy

"Damn straight" usopp while giving Luffy a high five.

Both started laughing again and made fun of Zoro, but then they shivered when a chilled air passed through their spine, both of them guzzled noting wondering about the sudden cold atmosphere surrounding, they started to turn their head at their back feeling two cold eyes looking at them.

What they saw is there nightmare who is standing at the door kitchen, his head was lowered and his eyes were covered with shadows, "you two did it" he said it coldly.

"No, no Zoro you misunderstood everything we were playing with you right Luffy" asked usopp in panic

"It's all his ideas" Luffy pointed at usopp defending himself

"You are trying to stap my back Luffy" usopp shouted and grabbed Luffy's collar shirt

"you are both doomed" asserted Zoro now his cold eyes were visible, he started to walk towards them and usopp and Luffy were moving backwards until they were cornered to the wall.

They started shuddering and begging Zoro for mercy until they were shaded by Zoro shadow.

**"!"**

* * *

><p>The other side of the ship…<p>

Chopper and Sanji were in their quarter trying to sleep, they both heard Usopp's and Luffy's scream, "I will miss them so much ***sniffing*** they were good buddies"

"Oh come on chopper I am sure they will be okay now back to sleep" said Sanji tiredly

Chopper nodded and laid back to bed.

"Sure I will have good time teasing that marimo head tomorrow" thought Sanji while smiling

* * *

><p><strong>THE END…<strong>

**I wish all a happy valentine's day and the reviews really makes me happy ^^**


End file.
